Manipulantka
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Claire powinna zginąć podczas 72. Głodowych Igrzysk. Przeżyła wyłącznie dzięki temu, że przykuła uwagę debiutującego Organizatora Igrzysk, Seneki Crane'a. Dokonał on niemożliwego, aby ją ocalić. Mimo jego starać dziewczyna wciąż będzie zagrożona. Teraz będzie musiała stać się kimś zupełnie innym, aby przeżyć w zdradzieckim i niebezpiecznym Kapitolu.
1. Nie daj mi odejść

**Rozdział pierwszy: Nie daj mi odejść**

* * *

><p>Otworzyłam powoli oczy, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. W ustach czułam niemiły, gorzki smak. Wargi miałam spierzchnięte i spękane. Gdy przejechałam niepewnie językiem po wnętrzu ust, aby je nawilżyć, poczułam niewielki nalot na dziąsłach i wargach.<p>

_O Boże… gdzie ja jest…_

O cholera.

Poderwałam się gwałtownie, niemalże spadając z wysokiego łóżka. W ostatniej chwili złapałam się kurczowo jego krawędzi, prostując się jak struna.

Pamiętam. Wszystko pamiętam. Każdy szczegół ostatniej chwili mojego życia.

Pamiętałam bardzo dobrze tę chwilę, gdy byłam już pewna, że zdołam jednak wygrać te Igrzyska. Pozostało nas w grze tylko pięcioro – ja, jeden karierowicz z Jedynki, para z Siódemki oraz jeden trybut z Jedenastki. Cieszyłam się jak głupia, bo owa para z Siódemki była słaba i zdołała przetrwać tylko dzięki szczęściu, karierowicz był ranny po walce z trybutem z Czwórki, a do tego był bardziej zajęty ściganiem tego z Jedenastki niż mnie czy tej pary. Miałam naprawdę duże szanse na wygraną.

Moja dłoń machinalnie powędrowała w stronę klatki piersiowej. Niepewnie dotknęłam palcami miejsca, w którym karierowicz wbił we mnie swój topór.

_Boże… jak to wtedy bolało._

Nic tam jednak nie było. Nic – żadnej rany, żadnej krwi… niczego. Spanikowana zaczęłam rwać na sobie bluzkę, aby odsłonić gołe ciało. Zaraz potem zamarłam, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w to, co zobaczyłam.

Rany nie było. Była tylko nieduża, różowawa blizna. Nic poza tym.

Czyli nie umarłam – wciąż żyłam. Nie trafiłam do zaświatów. Ale to chyba oznaczało, że…

_Wygrałam?_

To było jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie. No bo niby w jaki inny sposób mogłam przeżyć? Najwyraźniej musiałam „tylko" stracić przytomność, a karierowicz zaraz potem musiał polecieć tłuc się z tymi z Siódemki. I pewnie ich zabił, ale wcześniej sam otrzymał śmiertelną ranę. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.

Powiodłam nieufnym spojrzeniem po pokoju, w którym się znajdowałam. Oświetlony był oślepiająco jasnymi żarówkami, których światło odbijało się od gładkich płytek pokrywających całą podłogę i ściany. Wszystko było w kolorze białym.

Nie znoszę koloru białego.

Nagle drzwi prowadzące do wyjścia z tego miejsca otworzyły się. Instynktownie złapałam pierwszą rzecz, jaka mi się nawinęła pod rękę. Nie patrzyłam nawet, po co sięgam – zwyczajnie nie chciałam być bezbronna. Nie wiedziałam przecież, gdzie jestem. Ani kto mnie tu przetrzymuje.

Zamarłam, od razu rozpoznając mężczyznę stojącego w wejściu. Mimowolnie zniżyłam dłoń, wpatrując się w nowoprzybyłego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Seneca Crane? – niemalże pisnęłam. Zmarszczyłam brwi, próbując doszukać się w tym jakiegoś sensu. Jacyś lekarze, pielęgniarki, ochrona… prezydent Snow. Tak, to bym jeszcze zrozumiała. Ale co, u licha, mógł chcieć ode mnie „Główny Organizator Igrzysk"? Co, chciał mi pogratulować niespodziewanej wygranej, czy co?

- Proszę, nie panikuj. – zaczął mężczyzna, robiąc ostrożny krok w moją stronę. Gdy tylko usunął się z wejścia, automatyczne drzwi zasunęły się zaraz za nim. Seneca Crane zerknął przez chwilę za swoje ramię, po czym ponownie odwrócił się ku mnie. – Za chwilę ci wszystko wyjaśnię…

- A co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – spytałam się; nieco zbyt opryskliwym tonem, ale zignorowałam to. Byłam wkurzona… nie, wściekła. I jednocześnie szczęśliwa jak nie wiadomo co. Przecież przeżyłam te cholerne, przeklęte Igrzyska! Effie Trinket pewnie teraz pluje sobie w brodę za to, co gadała o mnie i o moim partnerze.

_I kto tu teraz jest niecywilizowany i nie ma najmniejszych szans na wygraną, co, Effie?_

- To… to nie jest takie proste do wyjaśnienia, Claire… – Crane zrobił kolejne dwa kroki w moją stronę. Gdy z powrotem uniosłam w górę dłoń z „bronią", mężczyzna podniósł obie ręce do góry w geście pokoju. – Nic ci nie chcę zrobić, przysięgam. Chcę… chcę ci tylko wszystko wyjaśnić. To wszystko.

- Ponawiam: co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – syknęłam, wskazując na Senecę dłonią, w której trzymałam jakiś przedmiot. Zerknęłam odruchowo w dół i od razu w myślach się przeklęłam.

_Pusta, pozbawiona igły strzykawka. Brawo, Claire. Dystrykt Dwunasty byłby z ciebie taki dumny, widząc cię w tej chwili._

- No? – dociekałam, próbując dalej grać twardą. Nie szło mi już to tak dobrze jak wcześniej. Teraz bowiem wiedziałam, że zamiast jakiegoś skalpela, noża, czy też jakiejkolwiek innej w miarę ostrzej rzeczy trzymałam w ręku plastikową strzykawkę. – To wygrałam czy nie?

Seneca Crane westchnął ciężko, wznosząc na moment oczy ku górze.

- Nie. – _Nie?_ Jak to „nie"?

_Że co?!_

- Że co? – powtórzyłam zaraz za moimi myślami. W głowie miałam istny mętlik. O czym ten człowiek do mnie gadał? Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Jakim cudem żyłam, skoro nie wygrałam Igrzysk? Czy to może jest jakiś ich kolejny etap? Ostateczny test zwycięzcy czy co? Jakaś nowa zasada? _Wytłumacz mi to, człowieku! Ale już!_ – Jakim cudem jest to możliwe?!

Kolejne westchnięcie. Słowo daję, jeśli ten człowiek jeszcze raz odstawi taki gest, to jak mamę kocham, rzucę się na niego i uduszę gołymi rękoma.

- Wygrał trybut z Dystryktu Pierwszego. – Chyba się przesłyszałam. No formalnie musiałam się przesłyszeć.

Czy on właśnie sugerował to, co myślę, że sugerował?

- Powinnam zatem nie żyć. – zaczęłam ostrożnie. Nie chciałam wpaść teraz w panikę… oj, nie chciałam. Ale byłam tego bardzo bliska.

_Czy on naprawdę właśnie zasugerował, że…?_

- Powinnaś. – przyznał mężczyzna. Ze zdumienia wypuściłam z siebie zduszony okrzyk, łapiąc się wolną ręką metalowego uchwytu szpitalnego łóżka.

- Jakim cudem zatem… co się tu u licha dzieje? – nie wytrzymałam. No po prostu nie wytrzymałam. Emocje wzięły nade mną górę.

Nie byłam pewna, co teraz właściwie czuję. Może byłam wkurzona. Może byłam szczęśliwa. Może pałałam żądzą zemsty. A może miałam ochotę skakać z radości jak głupia. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam. Wszystkie te emocje chyba pojawiły się jednocześnie i zmieszały. Tak… to chyba najlepiej opisywało to, co teraz czułam. Kompletna dezorientacja i pełen chaos.

- Posłuchaj mnie… i nie panikuj, dziewczyno. – powiedział Crane, robiąc kolejne kilka kroków w moją stronę. Instynktownie odsunęłam się o podobną odległość, stając zaraz za łóżkiem; zupełnie jak gdyby ten jeden durny mebel miał mnie uchronić przed potencjalnym atakiem. – To, co chcę ci powiedzieć, jest bardzo ważne. Musisz mnie teraz koniecznie wysłuchać uważnie. I nie przerywaj mi. – posłusznie milczałam, ale w głowie już obmyślałam co najmniej kilka scenariuszy odnośnie tego, jak się zachować. To, co zaraz miałam usłyszeć, mogło odnosić się do wszystkiego. Mogłam żyć dlatego, bo prezydent Snow w jakiś sposób zmanipulował całymi tymi Igrzyskami. Mógł Senecę przekupić jakiś bogaty i wpływowy sponsor, który zechce mieć mnie teraz na własność. Możliwości było wiele, a każda była jednocześnie moim wybawieniem i przekleństwem.

- No to słucham. – wyprostowałam się dumnie. Było już na to za późno, ale tak postanowiłam pokazać po sobie, że się nie boję, mimo iż w środku cała się telepałam. No i pewnie Crane już sam się tego domyślił z mojej pierwszej reakcji. – Jakim cudem żyję, skoro Igrzyska wygrał ten karierowicz?

- Wszyscy byli pewni, że wtedy zginęłaś. – zaczął Crane. Przez cały ten czas przyglądałam się mu uważnie, obserwując każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Chciałam być pewną, że gość mnie zwyczajnie nie oszukuje. A już szczególnie w _takiej_ sprawie. – Gdy ten trybut cię powalił i wbił w twój tors topór, twój puls przestał być wyczuwalny. Czujniki w twoim ciele odnotowały to i uznano, że zginęłaś. Po zabraniu twojego ciała z areny okazało się jednak, że jakimś cudem wciąż żyjesz. Że twoje serce nadal pompuje krew, pomimo tej rozległej rany. – Crane wziął głęboki wdech, jak gdyby sam próbował się teraz uspokoić. To było dziwne. To przecież nie on skończył na arenie z ziejącą dziurą w klatce piersiowej. To nie on dławił się własną krwią, czekając na śmierć. Dlaczego zatem zachowywał się tak, jakby…

O rzesz ciężka cholera.

Zamarłam, otwierając szerzej oczy. Teraz wszystko zrozumiałam. Seneca Crane nie musiał już kończyć swojej historii. Wiedziałam bardzo dobrze, do czego ona zmierzała.

W Igrzyskach nie mogło być dwóch zwycięzców – Snow nigdy by na to nie pozwolił. To by rujnowało całą ideę tego przedsięwzięcia. Niemożliwe zatem, żeby wiedział o tym, że przeżyłam. Inaczej w ogóle bym się nie obudziła – jak nic podano by mi jakiś silny specyfik, który wyłączyłby wszystkie moje organy w jednej chwili. Albo zwyczajnie wpakowano by mi kulkę w łeb. A co za tym szło… Seneca Crane wszystko to musiał ukartować. Musiał przekupić lekarzy, którzy pracowali przy moim ciele, żeby nie wygadali nic prezydentowi. Być może nawet już nie żyli. Ludzie są przecież przekupni i zmienni; wystarczy, że prezydent Snow usłyszałby choćby pogłoskę, że jednak wciąż żyję. Nikt przecież nie chciałby ginąć za „jakąś tam dziewczynę z Dwunastego Dystryktu". Nikt.

Poza tą jedną osobą. Osobą, która właśnie stała naprzeciw mnie.

- Tyś chyba oszalał, człowieku. – wyszeptałam, zdając sobie wreszcie powagę i niebezpieczeństwo całej tej sytuacji. Crane momentalnie zamarł, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. – Życie ci niemiłe, czy co? Wiesz, co prezydent zrobi z tobą, gdy dowie się, że jednak żyję? Co zrobi ze _mną_? – Ku mojej dalszej irytacji Seneca Crane po moich słowach tylko się uśmiechnął szeroko.

- Wszystkiego już się domyśliłaś, prawda? – spytał się, nie odwracając spojrzenia od mojej osoby nawet na moment. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – A Snow mówił mi, że danie ci jedenastu punktów to szaleństwo i przecenienie cię. Ale ja od razu wiedziałem, że nie jesteś zwyczajna.

_O, __oł__._ I wszystko już wiem. Ostatni element układanki, który dotychczas mi umykał, wreszcie się odnalazł.

Dlaczego Seneca Crane ocalił mi życie – bo sam chciał mieć mnie dla siebie. A gdy okazało się, że jakimś cudem wciąż żyję, postanowił to momentalnie wykorzystać na swoją własną, egoistyczną korzyść.

I teraz, znając moje pokręcone szczęście, skończę jako jego cenny skarbik, trzymana do końca moich dni w czterech ścianach jego domu.

To od niego zatem musiały pochodzić te wszystkie dary na arenie. Haymitch przed samym rozpoczęciem się Igrzysk ostrzegł mnie, że jeśli wygram – w co sam stwierdził, że nie wierzy – to mam pod żadnym pozorem nie przyjmować ofert od Crane'a. Wtedy jednak nie rozumiałam, dlaczego miałabym tego nie robić.

Teraz już wiedziałam.

Bo z kapitolińskimi mężczyznami nie wchodzi się w układy. Gdy tylko zobaczą, że jesteś ciekawa i interesująca, wykorzystają to na własną korzyść.

_Boże, jaka ja byłam głupia._

- Co teraz ze mną się stanie? – spytałam się, mimo iż podejrzewałam już od dobrych paru chwil, gdzie skończę; w domu Seneki, pod kluczem, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa poza nim samym.

Seneca na chwilę obrócił się, zerkając na zamknięte szczelnie drzwi. Gdy już upewnił się, że wciąż są zamknięte i że nikt za nimi nie stoi, odwrócił się z powrotem ku mnie.

- Zostaniesz tutaj. – Seneca wskazał gestem dłoni na pomieszczenie. Zmarszczyłam brwi, zdezorientowana.

_Że co proszę?_

- Chyba sobie ze mnie, człowieku, żartujesz. – syknęłam, czując kolejny przypływ gniewu. Jak mamę kocham… jeśli to nie jest żart, to chyba normalnie tego gościa ubiję. – Że niby mam mieszkać w takim _czymś_? – Teraz to ja wskazałam na pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowaliśmy. – To jest jakaś sala medyczna, a nie noclegownia.

- Och, nie, nie, nie. – Crane pokręcił głową, wyraźnie rozbawiony. – Nie… ta sala to tylko mały fragment większego domu. _Mojego_ domu. – dodał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

O rzesz jasna mać. Jego dom. Jestem w jego domu. Nie w żadnym wynajętym apartamencie czy domu położonym daleko od innych. Daleko od centrum Kapitolu. Daleko od prezydenta Snowa.

Nie… my byliśmy w pieprzonym _centrum_. W miejscu, gdzie znaleźć mnie będzie Snowowi pieruńsko łatwo. Wystarczy tylko, że nabierze jakichś podejrzeń. Najmniejszych. I bum – już po mnie. Pewnie każe mnie zastrzelić na miejscu, bez żadnych wyjaśnień czy ostatnich słów.

Cudnie. Po prostu cudnie. Jeszcze parę minut takiej gadki i okaże się, że jeden z najmłodszych organizatorów Igrzysk to tak naprawdę kawał debila, który czekał w kolejce po ładną buźkę, podczas gdy wszyscy inni czekali cierpliwie w drugiej, dłuższej kolejce po rozum i krztę logicznego myślenia.

Ten debil formalnie zabrał mnie do swojego domu. Swojego domu. _Swojego własnego domu_. No naprawdę, większym debilem być już chyba się nie dało. A dopiero co przecież „powróciłam z martwych". Aż bałam się zobaczyć, co czeka mnie tu następnego dnia.

Seneca Crane zachęcił mnie gestem dłoni, abym wyszła za nim z pomieszczenia. Wciąż obolała, zrobiłam w końcu to, o co mnie prosił. I tak bym teraz nie wygrała z nim bójki; byłam na to za słaba. Na odpowiedni moment, żeby się stąd wyrwać, musiałam jeszcze poczekać jakiś czas.

Crane poprowadził mnie przez długie, ciemne korytarze w sobie tylko znane miejsce. Zerkałam co jakiś czas w stronę okien, ale były pozasłaniane – a raczej powinnam powiedzieć, że aktywowano na nich program „zaciemniania", czy jak to się tu zwało. W każdym bądź razie żadne światło, czy to słoneczne, czy światło lamp ulicznych, nie docierało tutaj. Mogłam teraz tylko polegać na własnych wyostrzonych zmysłach. Bogu dzięki, że chociaż do tej jednej rzeczy przykładałam się w swoim Dystrykcie. Tam bardzo rzadko paliliśmy światło po nocach – nawet świece zapalało się bardzo rzadko, żeby ich nie marnować. Dzięki temu już od małego brzdąca umiałam sobie radzić w kompletnych ciemnościach. To była jedna z tych umiejętności, która ocaliła mnie na początku Igrzysk, gdy inni rozpalali ogniska, mimo iż noce były tam parne i duszne, a ja siedziałam schowana z krzakach, ciągle na czatach, ciągle gotowa do ataku na potencjalnego napastnika.

W końcu zostałam doprowadzona do końca korytarza. Część mojej jaźni spodziewała się najgorszego, myśląc o wyłącznie o tym, że Crane zaraz mnie brutalnie wykorzysta – byłam przecież osłabiona, a w tym domu chyba nikogo poza nami nie było. Na całe szczęście, te obawy były jednak mylne. Crane tylko zaprowadził mnie do „mojej nowej sypialni", jak to określił, otwierając przede mną drzwi do mojego nowego, luksusowego więzienia, w którym przyjdzie mi spędzić prawdopodobnie resztę swojego życia.

Nie będę kłamać – pokój robił wrażenie. Był o wiele lepiej wyposażony niż te sypialnie w centrum szkoleniowym dla trybutów. Jeden pokój był większy od całego naszego domu – a dopatrzyłam się jeszcze dwóch innych drzwi, prowadzących zapewne do łazienki i garderoby, znając rozmieszczenie pokoi w domach kapitolińskiej elity.

- Śmiało, wejdź do środka. – zachęcił mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wzięłam niepewne trzy kroki wprzód, rozglądając się jednocześnie po pomieszczeniu. Po wzięciu ostatniego kroku poczułam pod stopami coś miękkiego i ciepłego. Spojrzałam się w dół i zobaczyłam rozłożone na podłodze grube, puchate dywany w kolorach białym i beżowym.

Na moment moje usta wykrzywił nieznaczny, ledwie widoczny grymas. _Biały._ Znów ten biały. Nie znoszę go. Naprawdę nie znoszę.

Powoli obróciłam się ku mężczyźnie i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Dlaczego to wszystko zrobił? Czy naprawdę aż tak zależało mu na zwykłej nastolatce z Dystryktu Dwunastego, która nawet nie wygrała Igrzysk? Czy naprawdę uważał, że moje życie jest ważniejsze od jego własnego?

Seneca musiał wyczuć, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Musiał zauważyć to harde, nieufne spojrzenie, jakie mu teraz rzucałam. Wycofał się bowiem szybko, zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju.

No cóż… był przecież Organizatorem Igrzysk. Z pewnością widział wszystko, co się działo na arenie. Widział zatem, jak zabijam tę dwójkę nastolatków, aby ocalić własne życie. Widział też moją ostatnią walkę, po której skończyłam z toporem w klatce piersiowej. Musiał widzieć to, jak wcześniej walczyłam, i jak blisko byłam wygrania z tym karierowiczem.

Bał się mnie. Bał się, bo wiedział, że w razie potrzeby jestem w stanie zabić.

I powinien się bać. Bo mimo iż mnie uratował, to wciąż byłam na niego wściekła. Za tę całą głupotę, którą odstawił z umiejscowieniem mnie w centrum Kapitolu, w pobliżu człowieka, który zabije nas oboje, gdy tylko się o tym wszystkim dowie.

Odczekałam z dziesięć minut, podczas których siedziałam na krańcu łóżka i przyglądałam się kolejnym rzeczom w pokoju. W końcu jednak wstałam i udałam się do łazienki, gdzie od razu się rozebrałam ze szpitalnego ubrania i weszłam pod prysznic.

Bardzo długo stamtąd nie wychodziłam. I tak nie byłam brudna, ale czułam się tak bezsilna, że nie miałam nawet ochoty się stamtąd ruszać. Chciałam teraz tylko, aby ta gorąca woda spłukała ze mnie wszystkie wspomnienia z areny.

Nic z tego. Te obrazy będą mnie od teraz prześladować przez lata – a być może i jeszcze będę je widywała w nocnych koszmarach na starość, gdy pamięć zacznie mi szwankować, a wszelkie dobre wspomnienia, jakie zdołam zebrać przez te lata, zostaną zastąpione przez te złe.

Powoli osunęłam się na podłogę prysznica. Otoczyłam kolana ramionami, przysuwając je blisko siebie. Emocje w końcu zaczęły się precyzować. Teraz byłam smutna – smutna, że resztę życia najpewniej przyjdzie mi tu spędzić. Bałam się, bo nie wiedziałam, co przyniesie jutro. Czy Seneca zdoła utrzymać moje istnienie w sekrecie, czy też Snow się o mnie dowie i zabije mnie, uprzednio torturując mnie dniami i nocami? Czy dane będzie mi jeszcze zobaczyć rodziców? Czy w ogóle zobaczę jeszcze kiedyś mój Dystrykt? Ile lat życia mi jeszcze pozostało?

W końcu jakoś zdołałam się podnieść i zakręcić wodę. Wyszłam niespiesznie z kabiny, zamknęłam za sobą przeszklone drzwi, po czym wytarłam sobie ręcznikiem włosy i ciało. Następnie wyszłam z pomieszczenia i przeszłam przez całą sypialnię do garderoby. Nie miałam na sobie nic – ręcznik zostawiłam w łazience. Nie obchodziło mnie to, czy Crane mnie teraz w jakiś sposób obserwuje – naprawdę mnie to nie obchodziło. Jeśli tak było, to dobrze dla niego – otrzyma darmowe show, na które z pewnością czekał.

W garderobie znalazłam jakiś komplet piżamy – prostą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i długie do kostek spodnie. Znalazłam jeszcze jakąś bieliznę, którą pospiesznie nałożyłam na siebie, nim nie nałożyłam piżamy. W końcu wyszłam z garderoby i położyłam się na łóżku, przygaszając światło lampki nocnej znajdującej się na stoliku obok. Nie wyłączyłam jej jednak kompletnie – wiedziałam, że czeka mnie noc pełna koszmarów.

I że będzie to pierwsza noc w wielu, z jakimi przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.


	2. Nigdy nie odpuszczę

**Rozdział drugi: Nigdy nie odpuszczę**

* * *

><p>Obudziłam się ze świadomością, że dziś mogę umrzeć.<p>

Wciąż nie wierzyłam w sukces planu Seneki. Wręcz przeciwnie, po nocy spędzonej na śnieniu o byciu mordowanym na kilkanaście różnych sposobów obudziłam się z przeświadczeniem, że zaraz zobaczę nad sobą pluton egzekucyjny przysłany przez Snowa. Podobnie myślałam, gdy jakiś czas później mój „wybawca" zdecydował się mnie odwiedzić.

- Witaj, Claire. – powiedział z uśmiechem, wchodząc do sypialni. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci się spało.

Z ogromnym trudem się nie roześmiałam. Poważnie, ten człowiek nie ma chyba pojęcia, jak odzywać się do osób takich jak ja. Nie ma pojęcia, co ktoś taki jak ja może czuć w takiej chwili.

- Ta, wspaniale. – mruknęłam, zsuwając nogi z wysokiego materaca na podłogę. – Jeśli ktoś uważa, że sny o śmierci z rąk prezydenta Snowa to nowa forma relaksu.

Podziałało. Crane zamarł, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie tymi jasnymi, niebiesko-szarymi oczami.

- Claire, zrozum jedno. – zaczął niepewnie. Podszedł powoli do łóżka, a następnie usiadł na jego krawędzi, w odległości niespełna pół metra ode mnie. Przez cały ten czas przyglądałam mu się uważnie, słuchając wszystkiego, co miał mi do powiedzenia. – Jesteś tu bezpieczna. Snow cię tu nie dostanie, obiecuję ci.

Czemu mi to wszystko mówił? Naprawdę w to wierzył? Czy miał już jakiś plan? Czy już go wprowadził w życie? I jeśli tak, to czy planował mi o nim powiedzieć?

- Jak tego dokonałeś? – spytałam się po chwili. Seneca zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc moje pytanie. – Moje ciało. Polegli trybuci są przecież odsyłani do swoich rodzin. Jak ten problem rozwiązałeś? Czy w ogóle go rozwiązałeś? – dodałam nieco ciszej.

_Boże, żeby on nie był aż tak głupi._ Gdyby tego jakimś cudem nie załatwił… już po nas. Dosłownie. Snow od razu by się wszystkiego domyślił. Do tego na pewno w jakiś sposób dotarłoby to do mojego dystryktu. A gdyby się dowiedzieli, że przeżyłam dzięki Crane'owi, aby potem zostać zgładzoną na rozkaz Snowa… Boże drogi, rozpętałaby się istna rewolucja.

Nie żebym była aż tak ważna – nic z takich rzeczy. Ale moja rodzina nie darowałaby tego, podobnie jak i inni mieszkańcy Dwunastki. Skoro już bowiem przeżyłam – nieważne jak – to powinnam zostać po cichu wysłana do swojego domu. Albo przynajmniej powinni mnie odesłać gdzieś, gdzie inne dystrykty nie miałyby dostępu, a gdzie moja rodzina mogłaby się dostać.

- Spokojnie, już się tym zająłem. – odpowiedział po chwili Crane. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Ta ulga szybko jednak zamieniła się w niepokój, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, co to najpewniej oznaczało.

Ktoś musiał zginąć, abym ja mogła żyć.

- Kto to był? – wyszeptałam, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nie chciałam w sumie znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale musiałam ją uzyskać. Ta niewiedza by mnie psychicznie wykończyła. – Kto zajął moje miejsce?

- Nie musisz się o to martwić. – mężczyzna wstał, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Wszystkim się zajmę.

_Wszystkim, czyli czym?_ Nie zamierzałam czekać na głupie zdanie relacji, gdy będzie już po wszystkim. Chciałam to wiedzieć teraz, zaraz. Byłam przecież częścią tego planu. Ważną częścią. Miałam zatem prawo wiedzieć, co ten człowiek planuje.

Podeszłam do drzwi, modląc się, aby nie były zamknięte. Nie były – na całe szczęście. Crane albo musiał się zapomnieć, albo aż tak bardzo mi ufał.

Jego błąd.

Otworzyłam drzwi, po czym wybiegłam z pokoju. Następnie ruszyłam długim korytarzem, aż nie zrównałam się z Crane'em. Dostrzegł moją obecność nieco za późno, na swoje nieszczęście.

Przycisnęłam go do ściany z całą siłą, jaką w sobie miałam. Lewe przedramię docisnęłam mu do gardła, a drugą ręką złapałam jego lewe ramię, gdy spróbował mnie od siebie odepchnąć.

- Gadaj, ale to już! – syknęłam, naciskając nieco mocniej, tak że mężczyzna na moment stracił dech. Odpuściłam po chwili, aby dać mu szansę na wyjaśnienie wszystkiego. – Jaki jest twój plan? Kogo zabiłeś, abym mogła przeżyć?

- Claire, proszę… – zaczął. _Nie na mnie takie gierki, kochany. Nie dam się tak łatwo omamić._ Przycisnęłam go ponownie do ściany, uśmiechając się kątem ust, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Przez krótką chwilę poczułam się tak, jakbym znów znalazła się na arenie. Tyle że teraz zamiast żądnych krwi nastolatków mierzyłam się z mężczyzną, który, jakby nie patrzeć, ocalił mi życie. Ale który musiał mi wszystko wyjaśnić, jeśli chciał, żebym mu zaufała.

- Powiedziałam: gadaj! – podniosłam nieco głos, modląc się w duchu, aby Crane nie był typem upartego człowieka. Wciąż byłam osłabiona, a więc nie mogłam przez długi czas go tak trzymać w potrzasku. Niedługo opadnę z sił, a jeśli nie wycisnę z niego do tego czasu potrzebnych informacji, to taka okazja nie pojawi się już drugi raz. Po tym, co teraz odstawiłam, Crane jak nic zamknie mnie w tej przeklętej sypialni na cztery spusty.

Po jego spojrzeniu i minie dostrzegłam, że szukał czegoś – a może kogoś? – do pomocy z wydostania się z tej sytuacji. Nie mogłam mu na to pozwolić.

- Nie radziłabym ci wołać po pomoc. – powiedziałam. Seneca przeniósł spojrzenie na mnie, przyglądając mi się z mieszaniną strachu i zaskoczenia. – Nie chcesz przecież, żeby ktoś dowiedział się, że żyję. Snow by się wtedy o tym dowiedział. A wtedy twój mały, cenny skarb, który ocaliłeś przed zniszczeniem, zostałby ci odebrany. Do tego i ciebie z pewnością spotkałaby surowa kara. Snow nie toleruje takiej niesubordynacji. Nazwałby cię zdrajcą i stracił publicznie, na oczach setek tysięcy widzów.

_W końcu to do niego dotarło_, pomyślałam, widząc zmianę w spojrzeniu Crane'a. Wreszcie chyba zdał sobie sprawę, kogo ocalił. Nie uroczą, słodką blondynkę, w jakiej się pewnie zadurzył, ale zimną, wyrachowaną manipulantkę, która zrobi wszystko, aby przeżyć. Będzie nawet udawać niewiniątko, byle tylko wyjść na swoje. Byłam niczym Johanna Mason, która swoje prawdziwe oblicze ujawniła dopiero na arenie, w walce z innymi trybutami.

Ale ja wytrzymałam dłużej. Ja ujawniłam swoją prawdziwą naturę dopiero teraz. Niech Seneca Crane wie, z czym się mierzy. Nie jestem jak większość moich pobratymców. Co jak co, ale pod względem charakteru nadawałabym się na mieszkankę Kapitolu. Gotowa do bawienia się w te szalone intrygi i spiskowania za plecami innych… być może Crane zrobił jednak dobrze, ratując mnie. Przynajmniej miał teraz u swojego boku kogoś, kto wiedział, jak się w tej sytuacji zachować. I co zrobić, jeśli to wszystko spali na panewce.

Mężczyzna tymczasem wciąż milczał, przemyślając zapewne to, co właśnie powiedziałam. Gdy zauważyłam, że przestał się wyrywać, puściłam go wolno. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak z jakichś szlachetnych pobudek. Zwyczajnie moje ramiona opadały już z sił. A nie chciałam, żeby Crane mnie taką zobaczył – słabą i niezdolną do dłuższej walki. Fakt, może i nie był geniuszem, ale nie był też kompletnym idiotą. Od razu wykorzystałby to i zamknął mnie w tej przeklętej sypialni, a potem wynająłby jakiegoś wielkiego ochroniarza, aby mnie pilnował i dostarczał mi do pokoju jedzenie.

A potem ten wielki drągal wygadałby wszystko Snowowi. I wraz byśmy zginęli.

Chciałam przeżyć – bardzo tego chciałam. I dlatego musiałam przystać na plan Crane'a. Ale żeby to zrobić, musiałam go najpierw poznać. Wtedy mogłabym mu być może poradzić, co robi źle i co można w nim poprawić, aby nasza sytuacja się nie pogorszyła. I wtedy pewnego dnia, być może, będę mogła znów spotkać swoich rodziców i młodsze rodzeństwo. Albo przynajmniej zobaczyć ich z daleka.

- No więc? – spytałam się, starając utrzymać swój oddech na równym poziomie. – Jak tego dokonałeś?

Crane przez moment milczał. W końcu jednak doszedł do wniosku, że powierzenie mi tej tajemnicy nie będzie niczym złym.

- Znalazłem w Kapitolu dziewczynę, która wygląda praktycznie tak samo jak ty. – zaczął. Powoli odsunął się od ściany i podszedł do stojącej nieopodal kanapy. Usiadł na niej, a następnie, nie odrywając ode mnie spojrzenia, zachęcił mnie do zrobienia tego samego.

Usiadłam posłusznie obok Crane'a. Nie było sensu sprzeciwiania się mu w tej chwili. I tak byliśmy tu sami – byłam tego pewna. Gdyby ktoś tu jeszcze z nami był, to już na pewno by tu przybiegł.

- I co z nią zrobiłeś? Jak ją zabiłeś? – Nie było sensu w udawaniu, że nie miało to miejsca. Skoro ja tu byłam, to ona musiała zginąć. Nie było innej opcji.

- To nie ja to zrobiłem. – odpowiedział po chwili Seneca. – Zleciłem zabicie jej zaufanemu człowiekowi. Jest przeciwnikiem Snowa i z chęcią się tym zajął. Wmówiłem mu, że jest to jeden z etapów obalenia go. Uwierzył bez większych problemów.

_No… całkiem nieźle to wykombinował._ Zaczynałam już powoli rozumieć, dlaczego właśnie jego obrano na Głównego Organizatora Igrzysk. Pod tą powłoką entuzjastycznego i nieco naiwnego młodego człowieka krył się taki sam manipulant jak ja.

- I to jej ciało wysłałeś do Dystryktu Dwunastego? – spytałam się, chcąc się tego upewnić. Seneca przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Nie rozwiało to jednak części moich wątpliwości. – Moi rodzice na pewno rozpoznają, że to nie ja.

- Bez kapitolińskiej fryzury, makijażu i ubrań tamta dziewczyna wyglądała jak twoja bliźniaczka. – zapewnił mnie mężczyzna. – A i nawet jeśli nie rozpoznają w niej ciebie, to nie podniosą alarmu. Przed wysłaniem ciała włożyłem dyskretnie do trumny list do nich, gdzie wszystko wyjaśniłem. Zdecydowałem się ich w ten plan wtajemniczyć. – dodał, a ja aż wydałam z siebie zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia.

No nie może być. Naprawdę coś takiego zrobił? Dla mnie? No, panie Crane, jeszcze trochę, a zacznę pana lubić. Dzięki takiemu planowi naprawdę miałam szansę się z nimi spotkać. Może nie teraz, ale kiedyś będzie to możliwe. Wiedzieli przecież, że żyję. I na pewno będą oczekiwać od Seneki, że przywiezie mnie kiedyś do nich. Albo że wymyśli jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli się w tajemnicy spotkać.

- Obiecuję, że jeszcze kiedyś się z nimi spotkasz. – powiedział nagle Crane, zapewniając mnie tym samym, że moje mrzonki o spotkaniu rodziców i młodszego rodzeństwa mogą się jednak kiedyś ziścić. – Najpierw jednak będziemy musieli ci załatwić nową tożsamość.

- Nową… czyli jaką? – Kapitol to nie było byle jakie państwo, do którego można było sobie ot tak wjechać i wynająć sobie nowe mieszkanko bez większych problemów. Tu wszystko było pod stałą kontrolą ludzi Snowa. Crane będzie musiał mieć naprawdę dobry plan, żeby to wszystko zadziałało.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Widziałam po jego minie, że walczy z jakimiś myślami. I nie wyglądało na to, aby wygrywał. Widać dręczyły go jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Mogłam się tylko domyślać, że chodzi tu pewnie o tę kapitolińską dziewczynę, która zajęła moje miejsce w tej trumnie.

- Dziewczyna, którą mój najemnik zabił, nazywała się Marianna Leto. – odpowiedział w końcu Seneca. Siedziałam cicho, uważnie go słuchając. _A jednak miałam rację. Chodzi w tym wszystkim o tę dziewczynę z Kapitolu. Dalej się z tym gryzie._ – W Kapitolu uznano ją za zaginioną. Nikt poza mną i tym mężczyzną nie wie, że zginęła. Rozpoczęto już jej poszukiwania.

- Niech zgadnę… mam ją udawać, gdy przyjdzie na to odpowiednia pora? – spytałam się. Seneca przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

I znów miałam rację. Plan Crane'a zakładał, że za jakiś czas wdzieję kapitolińskie ciuszki i wyjdę na ulicę jako ta cała Marianna Leto. Zamieszkam pewnie z jej rodziną, wtopię się w tłum, a po jakimś czasie Crane w jakiś sposób przekabaci mnie znów do siebie, ewentualnie stanie się częstym gościem w domu rodzinnym Marianny.

- Nie inaczej. – przyznał po chwili milczenia Seneca. – Ale najpierw będziesz musiała się wiele nauczyć o Kapitolu i tradycjach w nim panujących. A gdy już to wszystko opanujesz, wtedy będziemy mogli przejść do następnego etapu planu.

- Wystawienia mnie na zewnątrz i udania, że Marianna Leto magicznie się odnalazła, cała i zdrowa. – dokończyłam za niego. Crane tylko skinął głową na znak, że mam rację.

- Ale do tego czasu nie możesz stąd wychodzić. Nie możesz nawet podejść do niezasłoniętego okna, aby sobie przez nie wyjrzeć. Ktoś mógłby cię dostrzec i zrobić ci zdjęcie, a następnie przestać je Snowowi. Rozumiesz?

- Oczywiście, że rozumiem. – odparłam. Seneca westchnął z ulgą, słysząc to zapewnienie z moich ust. – Nie wyjdę stąd ani nie będę wyglądała przez okna. Cierpliwie zaczekam tu, aż nie będziemy gotowi do kolejnego etapu planu. Mam z planach znów zobaczyć się ze swoją rodziną. – dodałam nagle. – Zrobię więc wszystko, co tylko będzie konieczne, aby to marzenie się spełniło. Będę nawet śmiała się z żartów Snowa na temat Igrzysk i ludobójstwa, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba.


	3. Patrzę na siebie, odpływającą daleko

**Rozdział trzeci: Patrzę na siebie, odpływającą daleko**

* * *

><p>Siedziałam nieruchomo na miękkiej kanapie, wpatrując się tępym, niewidzącym wzrokiem w ekran ogromnego telewizora, jaki przede mną się znajdował.<p>

Nic, co się na nim pojawiało, nie docierało do mnie. Myślami byłam wciąż gdzieś indziej. Rozmyślałam o tym, co zrobię, gdy Seneca już w końcu zakończy swoje „wstępne przygotowania" i wypuści mnie ze swojego mieszkania. Co wtedy będę musiała zrobić? Jak wiele osób będę musiała oszukać, aby przetrwać w tym pokręconym świecie? Czy wśród nich znajdzie się też prezydent Snow? Czy zdołam go oszukać, czy też może przejrzy wszystko od razu? Czy jeśli tak się stanie, będę w stanie uciec?

Westchnęłam ciężko, po czym zamrugałam kilkakrotnie powiekami. Oczy piekły mnie niemiłosiernie. Był już późny wieczór i Crane powinien już jakiś czas temu wrócić z pracy. To przez niego się tak stresowałam. Bałam się, że wszystko zostało odkryte, i że zaraz po mnie przyjdą. To dlatego oglądałam te cholerne wiadomości – liczyłam na to, że może wyłapię z nich coś, co okaże się przydatne.

Co zrobię, jeśli faktycznie wszystko się posypie? Chciałam przecież przeżyć i dotrzeć do swojej rodziny. Kapitol był jednak ogromny, a do tego chroniły go wysokie, grube mury oraz liczna straż. Nie miałam szans przedrzeć się przez to. Jedynym ratunkiem pozostawały kanały, choć byłam pewna, że i tam nie będę przez długi czas bezpieczna. Taki człowiek jak Snow na pewno miał wszystko dopracowane co do najmniejszego detaliku. Pewnie nawet w podziemnej kanalizacji będą czyhać na mnie jakieś pułapki czy zmutowane stwory. Snow nie pozostawiał niczego przypadkowi.

Moją jedyną szansą był Crane. Wiedziałam o tym i nienawidziłam go za to. Był sprytny i miał spore zasoby finansowe, aby to zorganizować. Był też jednak naiwny i przepełniony emocjami. To były wady, które mogą nas pogrążyć. Jeśli tylko Snow zacznie coś podejrzewać i weźmie go na spytki, ten się od razu złamie. Byłam tego pewna jak niczego innego. Skoro bał się mnie, osłabionej po odniesionych ranach nastolatki, to nawet wolałam sobie nie wyobrażać, jak czułby się w pokoju przesłuchań prezydenta Snowa, otoczony rosłymi strażnikami i doświadczonymi katami. Pewnie wypaplałby im wszystko, zanim w ogóle przeszliby do właściwych „rozrywek".

Wiadomości się zmieniły – teraz znów zaczęto mówić o tej zaginionej dziewczynie z Kapitolu, Mariannie Leto.

Seneca Crane faktycznie nie kłamał. Zamordowana przez jego najemnika dziewczyna naprawdę była do mnie szalenie podobna. No, przynajmniej ta część planu być może wypali. Musiał mnie tylko „podrasować" i nauczyć tego i owego o Kapitolu, i gotowe, mogłam już udawać denatkę.

Nagle zaklęłam na głos, kręcąc głową na boki. _Przestań tak o niej myśleć, debilko._ – powiedziałam sobie, przymykając na moment powieki. – _Ta dziewczyna zginęła, abyś ty mogła żyć. Okaż jej trochę szacunku, do cholery._

Okazywałam to. Wiedziałam o tym bardzo dobrze. Ale i tak nie mogłam za żadną cholerę powstrzymać uczucia ulgi, że to ja przeżyłam, a nie ona. Że to mi się pofarciło.

- Jesteś cholernie złym człowiekiem, Claire. – powiedziałam cichym głosem, ciągnąc za rękaw długiej bluzki, jaką miałam na sobie. – Bardzo, bardzo złym człowiekiem.

To wszystko wina tych cholernych Igrzysk. To przez nie tak się zmieniłam. W krótkim czasie musiałam nauczyć się, aby nie ufać nikomu, martwić się tylko o siebie, a także być zdolną do zabicia każdego, kto tylko mi się napatoczy. Fakt, udało mi się osiągnąć to wszystko, ale kosztem mojego pierwotnego charakteru. Kiedyś byłam bardziej ufna i delikatna. Teraz każdego, nawet najbliższego przyjaciela, potraktowałabym jak potencjalnego wroga, gdybym tylko wyczuła, że nie jest ze mną szczery.

Naprawdę byłabym teraz idealną mieszanką Kapitolu. Myślałam już tak jak oni. Teraz musiałam jedynie nauczyć się zachowywać jak jedna z nich, i proszę bardzo – urocza, fałszywa, kapitolińska dziewczynka gotowa.

Zerknęłam na zegarek, jaki stał na stoliku obok. Minęła już dwudziesta pierwsza, a Crane nadal nie wrócił. Przed wyjściem do pracy zapowiedział mi, że ma dla mnie na dzisiaj zaplanowane coś „bardzo ważnego". Nie powiedział, co to było, ani na czym to będzie polegało. Sądziłam jednak, że nie będzie to coś, co mnie faktycznie ucieszy. Aż tak dobrze z pewnością nie będzie. A przynajmniej nie dla mnie.

Na ekranie telewizora znów pojawiła się twarz Marianny Leto. Syknęłam cicho z niezadowolenia, marząc teraz tylko o tym, aby można było przełączyć tu kanały. Ale jeśli na głównym kanale Kapitolu mówili teraz o Mariannie, to zapewne na wszystkich innych robiono to samo. Nie mam zatem innego wyjścia. Muszę cierpliwie przeczekać ten komunikat.

Rodzice dziewczyny wciąż jej szukali. Błagali każdego o pomoc, licząc na to, że ich ukochana córka się odnajdzie, cała i zdrowa. Na samą tą myśl ścisnęło mnie nieprzyjemnie w brzuchu.

Oni nie mieli pojęcia, że ich córka nie żyje. Fakt, według planów Crane'a mieli ostatecznie ją odzyskać. Ale to nie będzie już ta sama Marianna. Tym razem to będę ja, bezczelnie podszywająca się pod ich zamordowaną córkę.

_Boże drogi, jak ja siebie w tej chwili nienawidzę._

W końcu szczęk zamka upewnił mnie, że Crane wreszcie wrócił do domu. Cierpliwie zaczekałam na niego na tym samym miejscu, na kanapie, patrząc się tylko wyczekująco w stronę korytarza, niczym ten piesek, który czeka na swojego właściciela.

Miałam do Seneki mnóstwo pytań. Na kilka z nich już zdołał mi odpowiedzieć. Wciąż jednak pozostawało zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Zbyt wiele dręczących mnie pytań, na które chciałam znać odpowiedź.

Zacznę od Marianny. To jej osoba wciąż kołatała mi się po głowie, za żadne skarby nie chcąc dać mi spokoju. To od niej rozpocznę swoją tyradę. Crane musi mi o niej wszystko opowiedzieć. Skoro tak bardzo chce, żebym ją udawała, muszę poznać każdy jej sekret. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy fragment jej przeszłości. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Crane był na tyle mądry, że zebrał te informacje. W przeciwnym razie cała ta szopka z cudownym znalezieniem Marianny Leto pójdzie się rąbać w ciągu jednej krótkiej chwili.

- Crane… – zaczęłam cichym głosem, gdy mężczyzna usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. – Chcę wiedzieć więcej o Mariannie.

Tak jak się domyślałam, Seneca po tym jednym zdaniu zbladł tak mocno, że wyglądał jak swój własny duch. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać – jeszcze nie teraz. To było całkiem zrozumiałe, przyznaję. Ale musiałam to wiedzieć. Te nauki trzeba było zacząć jak najwcześniej, jeśli chciałam dobrze odegrać swoją rolę. I Crane musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę równie dobrze jak ja. Jedyne, co musiał teraz zrobić, to przemóc swoją niechęć do rozmowy na ten temat.

- Crane, potrzebuję tych informacji. – napierałam uparcie, nie dając za wygraną. – Rozumiem, że nie jest to dla ciebie łatwy temat, ale ja _muszę_ to wiedzieć. Muszę poznać wszystkie informacje na jej temat, i to szybko. Im wcześniej zaczniemy moją psychiczną przemianę w Mariannę Leto, tym lepiej. Powinieneś sobie z tego bardzo dobrze zdawać sprawę.

- I zdaję. – przerwał mi nagle Crane. Zamilkłam, ale w myślach już wiwatowałam na samą myśl, że mężczyzna jednak uległ mojej małej manipulacji. Zaraz zapewne zacznie mi o niej opowiadać, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie. – Po prostu…

- Rozumiem, co czujesz. – odpowiednio zmodyfikowałam ton swojego głosu, aby zabrzmiał on możliwie jak najdelikatniej. Musiałam teraz podchodzić do Crane'a tak łagodnie, jak tylko to było fizycznie możliwe. Jeden błąd, i jak nic wrócę do punktu zero. – To, co zrobiłeś, nie było łatwe ani przyjemne. Ale zrozum… – tu ujęłam niepewnie jego dłoń. Seneca spojrzał się na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się po mnie takiego gestu. Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie, modląc się w myślach o to, aby mężczyzna połknął zarzuconą przeze mnie przynętę. – Potrzebuję tych informacji. Sądzę… sądzę, że będę się lepiej ze sobą czuła, jeśli choć trochę poznam jej historię. Marianna zasługuje chociaż na to. Za parę lat ludzie o niej zapomną. Tylko osoby takie jak ty czy ja będą o niej pamiętać.

Podziałało. Crane westchnął ciężko i przymknął na moment powieki, ale zaraz potem zaczął mi o niej opowiadać.

- Marianna była twoją rówieśniczką. – zaczął Crane. Milczałam, słuchając go w napięciu. – No, nie do końca. – poprawił się nagle, po czym roześmiał krótko i nerwowo. – Była od ciebie rok starsza. Miała dwójkę starszego rodzeństwa: brata i siostrę. Oboje zostali już wydani przez swoich rodziców za możliwie najodpowiedniejszych dla nich kandydatów.

- Niech zgadnę… – przerwałam mu, domyślając się już, do czego dążył. – Mariannie też mieli niedługo zacząć szukać męża. – Seneca tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Prychnęłam cicho, do reszty tym zniesmaczona. – Biedna dziewczyna. – powiedziałam na głos. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Te słowa same ze mnie wyszły. – Nie znoszę ustawianych małżeństw. To kompletny idiotyzm.

- Ale bardzo popularny w Kapitolu. – odparł Seneca. Zerknęłam na niego z zaciekawieniem. Coś w tonie jego głosu sprawiło, że następne pytanie, które zadałam, nasunęło mi się instynktownie.

- Ciebie też chcieli wydać za kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znałeś?

_Strzał w dziesiątkę._ Crane zbladł nieznacznie – co, moim zdaniem, było nie lada osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten człowiek był bledszy ode mnie. Przez długą chwilę mi nie odpowiadał. Zastanawiał się pewnie, czy opłaca mu się wyjawić to osobie takiej jak ja.

- Tak. – odpowiedział w końcu. Pokiwałam tylko w zrozumieniu głową, ale w myślach wiwatowałam.

_Zaczyna mi coraz bardziej ufać. To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze. Potrzebuję go teraz jako swojego sojusznika. Oddanego, wiernego sojusznika. Tylko dzięki niemu żyję. I tylko niemu będę mogła dożyć do ponownego spotkania z moją rodziną._

- I zgodziłeś się na to? – dociekałam dalej. Ten wątek naprawdę mnie interesował. Crane nie miał obecnie żony. Nie był już jednak wcale taki młody. Był ode mnie dobre dziesięć lat starszy. W Kapitolu tacy jak on mieli już za sobą przynajmniej jeden rozwód.

- Nie miałem innego wyjścia. – Seneca wciąż wydawał się nienaturalnie spięty. Czyżby ten temat aż tak go krępował? – Wziąłem ślub z dwanaście lat starszą ode mnie kobietą, gdy miałem osiemnaście lat. Nasze małżeństwo trwało tylko dwa lata.

- A potem? – mężczyzna zerknął na mnie z lekką dozą nieufności. Czekałam cierpliwie, licząc na to, że poznam odpowiedź i na to pytanie.

- Nie związałem się już potem z nikim innym. – odpowiedział po długiej chwili milczenia. – To jak, co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć o Mariannie? – spytał się nagle. Ewidentnie chciał zmienić temat. Uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie, zadowolona z siebie jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Na razie tyle mi chyba wystarczy. – powiedziałam, po czym wstałam i odsunęłam się minimalnie od Crane'a. – Czuję się trochę zmęczona. Mogę już się udać spać? – Seneca tylko pokiwał głową na znak, że mogę to zrobić. Udałam się więc szybko do swojej sypialni, w której pospiesznie się zamknęłam. Dopiero tam pozwoliłam sobie na szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia.

_Mam cię._ – pomyślałam, wciąż się uśmiechając. – _Złapałam cię w swoje sidła, panie Crane. Pomożesz mi jeszcze bardziej, zapewniam cię. Dzięki tobie wydostanę się z tego piekła i wrócę do swojej rodziny. Uda mi się to. Na pewno mi się to uda._


End file.
